¿PODRÍA SER AMOR?
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación por su cuerpo? ¿Por qué Chase tuvo que preguntarle si estaba enamorada de su compañero?... Ese compañero quien había estado con ella por mucho tiempo… a quien le había sacado una sonrisa. Ese compañero era Shinnosuke Tomari. [SONGFIC]


**¿PODRÍA SER AMOR?**

 **SUMARY:** ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación por su cuerpo? ¿Por qué Chase tuvo que preguntarle si estaba enamorada de su compañero?... Ese compañero quien había estado con ella por mucho tiempo… a quien le había sacado una sonrisa. Ese compañero era _Shinnosuke Tomari_. [SONGFIC] Está basado en el capítulo 44 de Drive, claro con unos pequeños toques que hice.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Kamen Rider Drive NO ME PERTENECE. Es propiedad TOEI.

 **N/A:** Este fic fue inspirado por la canción Could this be love? por Victoria Acosta si gustan escucharla. Dicha canción no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Era una mañana común y corriente en un cuarto del hospital, Kiriko se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama. El ruido de una alarma interrumpió las ensoñaciones, no tardó en estirar su brazo para apagarla y comenzó a frotar los ojos para abrirlos. Eran las 8 de la mañana, la mujer ya estaba completamente despierta y muy recuperada. Hoy era el día en que le iban a darle de alta para poder ayudar al resto de sus compañeros a detener la congelación global. ¿Cómo le iban a Gou y a Chase en la batalla? Sobre todo de su compañero…

"¡No de nuevo!" exclamó ella dándose leves golpes en la cabeza y a la vez comenzando a sonrojarse. "Mou Chase… ¿Por qué me habrás preguntado eso?" se maldijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Desperté esta mañana._

 _Me senté en mi cama._

 _8 de la mañana, primera cosa en mi cabeza._

 _Es una persona especial…_ _quien siempre está en mi mente._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A Tomari-san lo he querido como un compañero..." murmuró ella. "Aunque sea torpe, flojo y retrasado… es muy bueno, fuerte y sobre todo…"

Kiriko había estado muy extraña últimamente desde que Chase había venido al hospital. De una manera muy inesperada el ex roidmude le había preguntado si estaba enamorada de su compañero Shinnosuke Tomari, esto había causado mucha confusión y estrés. Como respuesta le había respondido que solamente lo quería como a un compañero, los nervios la estaban atacando. Luego de que el Kamen Rider Chaser saliera de la habitación, la chica estaba muy sonrojada. Todo el día estaba con esa idea en la cabeza, como le hubiera gustado no haberlo escuchado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Me trata como una dama en todos los sentidos._

 _Él me sonríe y me calienta durante todo el día._

 _¿Debo decirle: "Te amo"?_

 _Ojalá supiera qué decir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"En un principio… Tomari-san era algo molesto, me decía que era muy fría con él. Tuve que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para quitarle lo holgazán y en convertirse en un Kamen Rider. Con el paso del tiempo, quería sacar su lado divertido a la vez me molestaba con sacarme una sonrisa." murmuró mientras mantenía fija la vista en la ventana. "Pero ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo y poco a poco me había enterado que Tomari-san era un compañero en la cual me apoya, me cuida, se había ganado mi confianza."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Lo que siento podría ser amor?_

 _Tan fuerte, tan profundo y tan real._

 _Si te perdiera, yo nunca iba a sanar._

 _¿Lo que siento podría ser amor?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Últimamente había estado saliendo con él, pero como amigos. Esa vez que planeamos con toda la unidad en reunirnos para celebrar su cumpleaños y la navidad, no sentí nada especial por él más que una simple amistad. Semanas después de la llegada de Gou, él comenzaba a sacar ideas sobre Tomari-san y yo… de que éramos como una pareja y a la vez negábamos." De manera esperada las mejillas de Kiriko comenzaban a cambiar de color levemente. "Pasando el tiempo, sin imaginar después… Chase era el Proto Drive quien me salvó del incidente. Las cosas comenzaban a empeorar entre él y Gou, me sentía dolida y muy triste al haberme distanciado de mi hermano, pero Tomari-san estuvo apoyándome mucho tiempo y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La forma en que me mira._

 _Nuestros corazones son tan cálidos._

 _Sólo quiero llorar._

 _Él es tan trabajador._

 _Quiere ser alguien._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cuando ya no había solución para hablar con Chase y a Gou distanciado de mi… Tomari-san me miró a los ojos y me dijo que todo iba a salir bien, en ese instante comencé a sentir algo extraño dentro de mi, pero tuve que dejar a un lado esa sensación."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Debo decirle que: "Te amo"?_

 _¿Y si no lo dice también?_

 _Me siento tan nerviosa._

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luego estaba preparada para lo peor. Y pensar que Tomari-san había muerto y sobre todo que me había mentido, por él había derramado muchas lágrimas, pensando que ya era el fin." De pronto una lágrima deslizó por la mejilla de Kiriko. "Lo bueno fue nunca pasó y revivió. Gracias a él me sacó una de las mejores sonrisas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Lo que siento podría ser amor?_

 _Tan fuerte, tan profundo y tan real._

 _Si te perdiera, yo nunca iba a sanar._

 _¿Lo que siento podría ser amor? (x2)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luego de cada suceso, hemos continuado con las investigaciones y luchando contra los roidmudes. Hace poco comencé a sentir algo extraño por Tomari-san, algo más que compañerismo, pero jamás supe cómo explicarlo. Cuando estaba conversando con Chase, se sentía muy nervioso cuando aparecí. Para mi que esa extraña sensación solamente fue porque estaba enferma o por cansancio y por última vez ¡No estoy enamorada de Tomari-san!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Será mi turno?_

 _Dos corazones latiendo juntos como uno._

 _No más soledad._

 _Solo amor, risa y diversión._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aunque… ¿Qué piensa Tomari-san de mi?... ¿Me verá como compañera o algo más? Qué tonterías estás diciendo Kiriko, Tomari-san es solamente un compañero nada más."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Lo que siento podría ser amor?_

 _Tan fuerte, tan profundo y tan real._

 _Si te perdiera, yo nunca iba a sanar._

 _¿Lo que siento podría ser amor? (x2)_

.

.

.

"Srita. Shijima..." Llamó la enfermera mientras ingresaba a la habitación. "Qué bueno que está despierta, necesito que vaya con el doctor para hacer los requisitos de darla de alta."

"Oh sí, claro… ahora mismo voy." dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama para después encaminar hacia la puerta y salir de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Lo que siento podría ser amor?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tarde o temprano Kiriko se dará cuenta de lo que siente por su compañero es amor.

 ***=*=*=*=* FIN *=*=*=*=***

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Mientras escuchaba la canción de repente se me apareció como truco de magia y me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí, cuando tenga una nueva lap tal vez me enfocaría en hacer un video basado en este fic. Bueno, se supone que debería de estar enfocándome con mis estudios pero como tuve unas horas libres decidí escribirlo y publicarlo. Mientras tenga tiempos libres, más escribiría one shots o drabbles. Si les gustó, no olviden dejarme un pequeño review, sería como agradecimiento. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


End file.
